Progress toward the synthesis of jolkinolide A 3. We have prepared a precursor and are investigating the synthesis of the jolkinolide by way of an intermediate. Progress toward the synthesis of triptolide. We have also prepared a precursor and are investigating the synthesis triptolide by way of an intermediate. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or monkeyable data which are not shown above.